


双H08

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 3





	双H08

08  
一直以来准确的生物钟让东海睁开了双眼，浑身的酸软和腰肢的疼痛，让他潜意识的转头，看向身旁的人。  
李赫宰还在熟睡着，纤细的长长睫毛隐隐的动着，淡淡的呼吸声带着些许的疲惫感。  
看到床下散乱的衣服，李东海悄悄地掀开被子，准备穿衣服离开。却发觉对方的手臂还牢牢的固在自己的腰上。  
小心翼翼的把手臂慢慢的抬起来，一点点的移动到一旁。成功的瞬间，正准备利落的下床。却猛地被一直胳膊有力的拦住腰肢，瞬间又被拉回到床上。

“想逃？”李赫宰惺忪的说着，眼睛还很迷离的睁着一条细缝，但却掩不住笑眼的痕迹。  
东海感受到他的呼吸打到自己的脸上，实在是贴的太近了，有些不习惯。于是皱了皱眉头，正准备说些什么，却被对方的唇堵住了嘴巴，浅浅的吮吸了一下，又分离了。  
“李赫宰，我...”又没说完，再次被吻住，这次的吻很是长久，舌头探进了口齿间，扫荡了一番，才意犹未尽的退了出去。  
“你先把我放开，我想说...”正准备推开对方的搂抱，这次却直接被压在了下面，李赫宰似乎有些生气，固住东海的下巴，在他的唇上不停的索取着，舌头执拗的勾着他的舌头，不断旋转着。这个深吻让东海有些喘不上气。好不容易脱离了索吻，感受到自己的头猛地被对方的手按住，迫使脖子向上仰着。接下来，就感受到了脖颈那里一阵用力吮吸的瘙痒。

吻不断的向下，舔过粉嫩的乳头，再到肚脐。最后李赫宰含住了东海的欲望，瞬间让他情不自禁的发出娇喘的声音。  
“等一下，李赫宰...嗯！”感受到对方猛地把自己的肉棒全部吞到了嘴里，舌头轻柔的舔着四周。腿瞬间软下来，双腿也不自觉的张开到了最大。  
“舒服吗，宝宝。”李赫宰说着撸动起了东海的肉棒，嘴角边的银丝透露着些许的暧昧。  
“嗯...大早上的，不行，停下...哈...嗯...”东海想坐起来，把他推开，但腰肢的酸软，让他只能不断的享受着身体下部的快感。后穴也情不自禁的流出少许的液体。

保存的理智，在东海感受到对方的舌头闯入到自己的后穴，终于崩掉。又痒又爽的舔舐，蜜液也不断的流出，后穴一次次的紧缩渴望着对方的进入。  
不想说出来。  
李赫宰忽地又吻住了他的唇，一下下的亲吻着。东海感受着微不足道的吻，有些生气。后穴的空虚让自己有些想放下面子。但望着这张得意的脸，不禁又咬住了下唇。  
“宝宝，想要什么，就要自己说。”李赫宰笑得很好看。  
东海有些生气的鼓起了嘴巴，每次都这样，真是玩不厌。但自己每一次都害羞，也是真的。  
“嗯...想要你进来...”很小声的说着。  
“我没有听清楚呢。”李赫宰说着又吮吸住了对方胸前的小红点，让东海不禁又难耐的喘息起来。

“我，想要李赫宰草我，想要李赫宰的肉棒，快进来。”东海猛地按住李赫宰的头在自己耳边，小声又清晰的说道。  
于是，不负所望的被草的身体更加的酸疼。

看着怀里的人浑身的红色痕迹，李赫宰的满意的又吻了吻对方的头顶。还是不折腾了，三次肯定很不好受吧。  
准备搂着喘息的东海再次睡个回笼觉，却猛地被反扑。。  
有些蒙的对上东海的双眼，只见他笑笑，说着：“再来一次吧。”

再次睁开眼睛，已经快下午两点了。东海迷离的坐起来，忽然想到今天好像不是周末的样子，于是衣服也没来得及穿，扶着疼痛的腰肢，就下底翻裤子里的手机，果然三十个未接电话，自己怕是要被杀了。  
浴室的门打开，李赫宰裸着身体，擦拭着头发走了出来，看到拿着手机有些焦虑的小可爱，就明白他在担心什么。  
“跟我一起上班吧？”李赫宰说着又情不自禁的贴了过去，心里想着，要是可以不穿衣服在同一个房间呆一辈子就好了。

最后，迫于被炒鱿鱼，东海答应了这个提议。但他万万没想到的是，自己要洗澡，却被对方帮自己清理后穴为由，又被狠狠的吃了一次。  
看着嘴角上扬，握着方向盘的李赫宰，东海晃神感觉好像回到了从前一样。  
那时的自己的世界里只有李赫宰，爱他就像是理所应当的事情。  
很怀念那时的自己。  
单纯又快乐。

果然是总裁，被经理一顿点头哈腰的应答和理解。自己竟然拥有了半天的假期。  
望着站在自己身边认真挑选薄荷糖的男人，李东海有些蒙的想了一下这个路线，是怎么发展到这一步的。有点像约会？  
“青柠味吧，怎么样？”李赫宰说着转头看向他，很是认真。  
“所以说，买这个干嘛？”  
“因为我也抽烟。”说着，示意售货员过来，“包上50个吧。”  
无视于售货员有些看神经病的眼神，李赫宰很认真的在东海耳边瞧瞧说着：“接吻以后都是青柠味了。”  
被重重的拍打了一下，其实东海打人很疼，因为控制不住力气，每次被队友都要抱怨。  
但李赫宰像是没事一样，一脸得意的笑。  
真是耐打。李东海暗暗想到。

提着一兜子的薄荷糖，两个人走在江边，有凉凉的风吹过来，很舒服。  
李东海很喜欢这样，所以才说不要坐车，自己走回去就好。  
但被人陪着的感受也很好。  
望向认真看手机文件的李赫宰，东海停了下来。  
察觉到步伐的停止，有些疑惑的对上对方的眼睛。  
“走路看手机不好，处理完再走吧。”  
“不看了，好吧。”以为是东海在撒娇，李赫宰把手机立马装回了兜里，自然的牵起了东海的手。  
却被慌张的打掉。

“别这样，李赫宰，我们又不是情侣。”东海讪笑的解释。  
“你身上哪一处没被我亲过，不是情侣，是什么？”  
“你忘记我在地下停车场说的了吗。”记得自己说完，就转身走掉，很害怕看见李赫宰失望的神情。  
而现在还是看见了，一直对所有人都表现得睿智高深的李总裁，这时候露出了小孩子般失望的神情。  
“我以为。”我以为昨晚你先想到我，会不一样。李东海。  
“算了，我告诉你好了，七年前，郑允浩找过我，他全部都告诉我了，李赫宰，别装了，你明明就是害怕我知道真相，不是吗。”  
“他说什么了。”有些严肃的表情。  
“你不知道吗？”东海叹息着低下头，一股无法言说的悲伤涌了上来。  
恐怕真的李赫宰不知道。但自己却一直笃定他是个骗子，要不然怎么会毅然的离开。  
李赫宰迷茫的摇头，又小心地说到：“我只知道，我醒来，你就不在了。”

夜晚的天空暗蓝色的晕染，让人觉得天空像是一幅画。  
这幅画中，李赫宰望着李东海走远的背影，震惊的捂住了脸，缓缓的蹲下。  
之前所有对东海的愤恨，瞬间都化为了愧疚。  
“可是我是真的爱你。”


End file.
